


Delight

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Shiro hushed him, his scent swelling in the room. His hands slowly swept down Lance’s chest to grip his hips, keeping him from squirming too much. He leaned down to kiss Lance again. “Don’t worry, baby boy, we’ll take care of you.”-Lance enters his pre-heat and wants his alphas.





	Delight

Lance thought he was one lucky omega. He had not just one insanely attractive alpha, but _two,_ and both were definitely something to brag about. Both of his alphas were insanely good-looking, and they treated him like he was a prince. Neither one of them put up with any of his bullshit, which was something he appreciated a lot. They gave him what he wanted and didn’t treat him like a pet. In their relationship, they were all equals.

Shiro was their pack alpha. He was physically stronger than Keith, and his personality was less combative, something that came with his greater age and experience. He made important decisions for them and usually kept the peace when Keith and Lance started to argue. His scent wasn’t as pungent as Keith’s, but it was stronger, and more dominant. He was the picture-perfect alpha, and the best choice of leader for their little pack. Lance still couldn’t believe he’d taken an interest in them (well, he could believe it with Keith, but he himself was another story).

Oddly enough, though, Lance wasn’t the one to convince Shiro to join his pack. Of course, he was a big contributing factor to it (Lance did find him incredibly attractive, after all) but he wasn’t the first of the two alphas that Lance met. 

He and Keith… hadn't gotten along. Something about Keith just ticked Lance off, made him super competitive and argumentative. For a while those feelings had led to arguments and a rivalry to rival all rivalries. They simply hadn’t liked each other. Looking back on it, Lance could definitely tell that they had a lot of unspoken sexual tension. Keith wasn’t afraid to throw around his weight with Lance, and whenever he argued his scent tended to snowball. Lance had been entirely too frustrated by how much Keith’s scent had turned him on, which had only made their arguments worse.

It was Keith that had made the first move. Even if Lance usually rose to bait first, Keith’s patience level was a heck of a lot shorter than his, and he’d cracked first. Good thing he had, too, because he really did know how to make Lance feel fantastic. After Keith had forced him against a wall and kissed him within an inch of his life, the tension between them had quelled, and they were left red-cheeked and panting with no idea what to do. It had been clear that they had a thing for each other, but Lance thought they both knew that Keith wasn’t exactly pack alpha material, at least not yet. He was still young and hot-headed, and Lance was quite a handful for an omega.

They’d made a pack, anyway. With the tension gone, he and Keith _worked,_ and becoming a pack was an occurrence that came naturally. But Keith wasn’t yet an alpha who could lead them.

That’s where Shiro came into it. Somehow, they both knew him for different reasons, but only Keith was familiar with him. Shiro often kept Keith in line when he got too aggressive, and they were fairly close. Lance only knew _of_ Shiro, and they met by coincidence. Shiro managed to fit into their pack seamlessly, and before either he or Keith knew any better, Shiro was their pack alpha. Lance still remembered the moment it clicked for him, because it was never something they explicitly said, at least not until Shiro made them sit down and talk about boundaries and what they wanted from a mateship and things like that. Responsible things.

In little ways, both of the alphas had courted him without realising – Keith before they realised they liked each other, and Shiro afterwards. Shiro was still monitoring Keith’s behaviour before he joined their pack, and when he’d come over to visit them, he’d always had something for Lance. It was polite, sure, but the way he’d treated Lance had clearly been a means of courting him (in hindsight, anyway). He’d always sit between Lance and the front door, and offer him a drink first, and give him the nicest portion of food. They were things Keith did, and although by then Lance was Keith’s omega, Keith hadn’t reacted to it at all. 

Alphas became territorial over their omegas when other alphas acted like that towards them, but none of them had noticed any of it.

Lance and Keith were arguing when Shiro had finally barked at them. Lance couldn’t even remember what the disagreement had started over, but Keith had snapped at him just a little too much, and it had made Lance upset. An upset omega’s scent would turn bitter and repulsive, but that wasn’t something Keith had picked up on yet. Luckily for them, Shiro was older and more experienced, and although he’d been awkwardly caught in their argument (which was partially the source of Lance’s upset because it was humiliating) he was not reluctant to end it.

“That’s enough, Keith,” he’d said, his voice sharp and filled to the brim with alpha dominance. He’d clamped his hands around Lance’s arms to draw him in, and threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Lance’s head to put him where he wanted. Lance had found himself with his nose pressed up against the scent glands on Shiro’s neck, and just one breath in was enough to completely soothe him. Shiro’s scent had never conveyed as much dominance and control as it had then. It had made Lance whine.

The power in Shiro’s scent and the way it suddenly overpowered both of theirs had calmed Keith down, too. The rumbles in his throat and the deep, frustrated furrow in his brow had disappeared, and he’d gotten this lost, chastised look on his face, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. He probably hadn’t, come to think of it.

Shiro had been apologetic. He’d let Lance go, though his body had taken a moment to reluctantly comply, and he’d seemed upset with himself. Keith had drawn Lance back to him by the waist, his fingers digging into Lance’s hips. Lance understood why he became possessive like that – Lance was his omega, but Shiro had acted as if that wasn’t the case, as if Lance was _his_ omega instead. Lance himself was suddenly mindless to it all; Shiro’s alpha scent had calmed him down like only Keith’s was meant to, but he knew that Keith was his alpha, not Shiro, and it just-

It was confusing. It led to a long night of conversations and a lot of petty arguments that came from hurt feelings. For a bit, they’d all felt like they’d been unintentionally pulled into something where they didn’t belong, but eventually Lance had figured out that that wasn’t the case. They had just all been idiots, and they hadn’t noticed anything, too blind by confusion and wobbly dynamics. When they’d calmed down and talked it through, everything became easier, became better. 

Now, though, it was different. Those confusing moments were long gone. They still had their hiccups, but they’d been together for a good while, and their arguments were easier to work through. There was always someone to act as referee, someone to always calm down and dispel disagreements. The fighting didn’t just occur between Lance and Keith – Shiro and Keith fought, too. Keith had a hot-temper, and his instincts were very wild. Shiro was a competitor, someone who was going to dominate his omega, and they expected scuffles to arise while everyone got comfortable with the new dynamic. 

Most of the time, Lance had to let them fight it out. Alpha fights were way too dangerous for him, and unless he could get to them before Shiro’s only instincts were poked at one time too many, he wouldn’t be able to do much. His scent could be used to appease them, especially if he managed to get it to change a little – fright or anger or arousal usually did the trick to distract them. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn’t.

Lately, they hadn’t had many arguments. Keith’s instincts had eventually begun to settle – in a sense, Shiro had “won” their fight. He was the pack alpha, and he was dominant over Keith. He got benefits Keith didn’t get; he could control them both if necessary (like during arguments) and his rut came before Keith’s. He usually got the first go at Lance when Lance was in heat, too. 

Though that hadn’t happened yet. He had been on suppressants for a while, but after their relationship had settled, he’d gone off them. It was something he’d mentioned to Shiro before doing so, just to make sure it was alright – Shiro was adamant that it was Lance’s body, and therefore Lance’s decision, though there would be some obvious consequences. For one, Lance became excessively _omega_ when he was transitioning off of them. He was clingy and whiny and possessive way more than usual, and one slight upset from his alphas had him completely miserable. Hormones were to blame.

Lance had taken some time off work so that he could ride out his heat cycle after he’d stopped taking the medication. He’d had heaps of time built up because he’d been on suppressants (and therefore the allotted time off for heat had not been taken) so he wasn’t worried about docked pay or anything like that. 

What he was more worried about, however, was when his mates were coming home.

They didn’t know he was going into pre-heat, but he had. It was somewhat unexpected. He’d been sick the night before (a symptom of heat that had gone unnoticed) so he’d stayed home alone while his mates went to work for the day. It was only when he’d woken up again later in the morning that he’d realised it wasn’t a flu bothering him.

Pre-heats sucked. If Lance could completely get rid of them, he would have. They were a short period of time – anywhere between twelve hours and two days – in which an omega’s body underwent rigorous preparations for heat. He was obsessively hungry, incredibly thirsty, and so pumped full of hormones that it was hard to control his outbursts. His body would store all the sugar he consumed within the next day or so, and then once he was ready, he’d go into heat. It was both an incredibly uncomfortable and an incredibly instinctual time for most omegas.

Right then, he could tell he was in pre-heat. He was sweaty and damp in all the wrong places and he couldn’t find enough blankets to make him feel comfortable, but more than that, he was annoyed that his alphas weren’t with him right then and there. Did they not care about him? Had he been a bad omega? Was he a nuisance?

No, no he wasn’t, but that was the pre-heat talking. When the textbooks said needy they really meant _needy._ Deprived, even. Definitely desperate. 

He could probably call either one of them and they’d both come rushing home to tend to him. They were good alphas, the both of them, and they did their very best to keep him happy. They’d come home if he asked, especially if he told them he was in pre-heat. They’d never spent a heat with him, and he knew they were excited in that pleasurable way alphas often got excited when heat was involved. Heat was an incredibly instinctual time – alphas vied to prove themselves to their mate, to protect them, and to have children. Omegas were at their most vulnerable during heat.

He huffed as his thoughts spiralled around in his head. He’d been stuck on the same line of thought for hours: that he wanted his alphas, but that he wouldn’t disrupt their day at work. He needed something else to distract him.

Food. Food was a good option, he decided. His rumbling stomach agreed. Dragging himself out of bed was a challenge, and even though the temperature outside wasn’t that cold, he was wracked with shivers. Shiro had left his coat thrown over an open drawer on their dresser, so he dragged it on, and buried his face in the collar. Shiro’s scent made his stomach curl in a rather pleasant way. He shut the drawer, keen on making the room clean, before heading to the kitchen.

They did their grocery shopping on Saturdays, and as it was a Wednesday, most of the good snacks had already disappeared. He forced himself to make toast and ate it at the bench, but it did little to quell his hunger. He’d forgotten this part of heat, how ravenous he really became. His heats had always been quite rough and intense, so he usually ate heaps of food beforehand. He wasn’t a picky eater, and although he wished he’d saved some biscuits or hid chips from Shiro’s disapproving eyes, he settled with what they had.

And god, did he eat a lot. He ate Shiro’s special health food snacks and Keith’s not-so-secret chocolate stash. He only liked the dark kind, and it was so bitter Lance cringed with each and every bite, but he ate it anyway. Chocolate was chocolate, wasn’t it? He liked to think so.

Anything that was in a packet, including a box of protein bars specially made for omegas he found in the back of a cupboard, he took to the bedroom. They didn’t have bottled water, but he only needed enough to get him through his pre-heat, so he filled one of the big bottles Shiro took when he went to the gym and brought that to the bedroom, too. 

He craved a nest, and building one was the perfect distraction. He took the tea towel from the kitchen and the cushions off the couch to pile onto their bed. He wasn’t particularly interested in the bathroom towels or mats, but Keith’s clothes from the day before were still in the hamper, and he stole both the shirt and jacket he found. He was still wearing Shiro’s coat, so he took it off and added it to the growing pile of fabrics.

At some point in their lives, all omegas built a nest. They were a safe space for an omega to spend their heat in; fabrics and items carrying the scents of those they loved were stolen and squirreled away. Before Lance had been mated, he’d stolen his mother and father’s jackets and a scarf or two from his older siblings. Their familial scents calmed him, kept him moderately level-headed during his heat. After mating, he stole anything carrying Keith and Shiro’s scents.

Lance liked to think he was capable of enjoying small luxuries. The spare blankets in their hallway closet? Luxurious. The soft towels they gave to visitors? Luxurious. The jacket that Keith did not let anyone touch, that Lance promptly touched and added to his nest? Luxurious. 

He piled everything on the bed and arranged it exactly as he wanted it. All the fabrics threatened to spill off the edges of the bed, especially when he wormed his way into it, but Lance wouldn’t be moving much for a while. He snuggled deeper and rubbed his nose against their pillows and allowed his bones to melt into the mattress. Keeping relaxed would make the pre-heat pains easier.

With his stomach full and his nest mostly made, he went back to sleep. 

 

A knocking on the front door woke him. Half-asleep, he pushed his head out of the blanket he’d crawled under, and sniffed at the air. The scent of his neighbour was only very faint, but Lance was displeased at their presence, so he turned his head away. Rationally, he knew he should answer – his mates had probably asked their neighbour to check on him, but he didn’t want to leave bed.

He ignored his phone when it began to buzz, too. He’d left it on the chest of drawers, far too far away from the bed to be worth getting.

So he went back to sleep.

 

The next time he woke, he was more aware of the time that had passed. Afternoon sun streamed in through the drawn-back curtains. In the morning the light was white and blurred around the edges, but the afternoon produced an orange glow, something that made warmer colours warmer and a sense that the temperature in the room had slowly and carefully been turned up.

It wasn’t time for anyone to be home, so hearing the front door click unlocked made him tense. He could hear footsteps moving down the hall towards the bedroom, but when he sniffed the air again, the comforting scents of his mates reached his nose. A small, pleased sigh escape him. 

“Lance? Where are you?”

That was Keith calling him. Lance let out a huff, but it was too quiet to be heard outside of the bedroom. He listened to Keith’s hurried footsteps, smelt the faint thread of unease in his scent. As the handle to the bedroom door twisted, a sudden spike of apprehension went through Lance. Was his nest ready? No, no it wasn’t yet. He wasn’t ready.

A snarl escaped him. It was certainly loud enough to travel through the door.

“Lance?”

“Keith, stop!” Shiro suddenly barked. The door stilled, and then Shiro’s scent swelled, and the door slammed shut again. Lance’s growls died down, swallowed down to tense, questioning whimpers.

“What? What is it?” Keith snapped. His voice had gone deep with alpha agitation, but he quietened at Shiro’s rumbling growl. 

“Just leave him be, okay? Just for now. I’ll explain it in the lounge room.” There was a quiet pause, where their voices were too hushed to make out words, and then Shiro spoke again. “Wait in the lounge room, alright? Don’t worry, I’ll be with you in a moment. Don’t panic.”

Keith sulked off, his footsteps retreating. Lance was almost afraid Shiro would try to open the door like Keith unknowingly had, but he didn’t. Instead, he spoke through it.

“If you need anything, come find me, alright Lance?” Shiro said, his voice gentle and devoid of any alpha control. He was speaking not like an alpha, but like _Lance’s_ alpha. The difference was very noticeable to Lance. “Anything at all, just come get me, or Keith. We’ll be in the lounge room, or the kitchen, or the bathroom. That’s it. Take your time, love.”

Lance couldn’t muster up a reply, but he knew Shiro didn’t expect one. Of course Shiro would know how to deal with an omega in pre-heat. His reliability made Lance feel incredibly good. 

With his nest safe from prying eyes, Lance felt content to return to sleep. He only dozed, drifting in an out, but never fully committing to either. Pre-heat was always an awkward time, but knowing he would have two alphas to watch out for him eased his concerns. He could feel his body changing, preparing to enter heat. He couldn’t remember the exact amount of times he’d ridden out his heats before, but over time, he’d learned to recognise the signs of it approaching. Cramps, not entirely unsatisfying hot flashes, increased arousal… slick production, too. He didn’t exactly hate that last one.

When the afternoon sun was starting to fade, he decided to venture out of the room. His alpha had told him where they would be, and he trusted that neither one of them would sneak into his nest without his approval. An omega’s nest was sacred; if an alpha found him building one before it was mostly complete, he’d be forced to dismantle it and build it elsewhere, struck by anxiety and a need to feel safe. 

He was glad Shiro had stopped Keith from entering. His alphas took good care of him.

But he wanted food. He was hungry again; starving, actually. Like he hadn’t eaten anything at all. He peered out of the corridor like a frightened animal, but he wasn’t scared, only wary. He didn’t want his alphas to see his nest yet, and in essence, he was a part of it. Nests were secretive and private until shared, and he wanted to perfectly control the scents he let into it. It would do him no good to carry too much of Shiro’s scent, or too much of Keith’s scent, or anything like that.

Thankfully, both the hallway and the kitchen were empty. He could tell his alphas were in the lounge room, and that they knew he was wandering around. It was impossible not to tell; they had soft, wooden floors, and his feet made sounds against them, not to mention he was ruffling around the kitchen. 

He took more snacks and refilled his water bottle before peeking in on his alphas. The kitchen and the lounge room were beside each other in the layout of the house, though with the way the sofas were positioned, neither one of the alphas were facing him. They stared listlessly and stiff at the television; well, at least Keith was stiff. He looked like he was spring-loaded, ready to lurch up at any moment. He would have, if Shiro hadn’t had a big hand (the prosthetic one) clamped tightly around the back of his neck, grounding him. 

Lance withdrew from the kitchen and hid away in the bedroom again. He ate half of the combined snacks he’d hidden away in the room, only stopping when he felt like his stomach was going to burst. He was disappointed that he’d amassed so little food – he’d be unable to properly care for himself while on heat, and if he didn’t have enough food to last at least five days, then he’d get weak and sick.

He’d have to ask one of his alphas to go out and get food for them. Lance had only managed one person in his nest before, not three. He’d certainly need more things so that his alphas could be cared for, too. His food and water would only last for pre-heat, not his actual heat itself. It was a problem, however, he could deal with later. For now, he went back to sleep, wondering how many more hours he’d be like this before something changed.

 

As it turned out, not many. Lance woke again when the sun had disappeared. He’d probably only slept for a couple of hours, because it wasn’t that dark out, but dark enough to be considered night. Dusk. Something like that, his mind couldn’t grasp the train of thought for long. Something else was distracting him.

When it came down to it, he and Shiro and Keith had had sex before. Lance was adamant they learn each other’s bodies before he went off suppressants because he hadn’t wanted their first time as a pack to be when he was impaired and hormonal. He’d had sex with Keith during their relationship so he knew Keith’s body well, but adding Shiro into that changed the dynamic. Shiro’s touch prompted different responses from Keith, had him reacting differently, even smelling differently. He was still Lance’s Keith of course, but there was more to learn, more to experience.

More to devour.

Heat, however, still remained mostly unexplored ground. Lance had never been particularly horny during pre-heat, but he’d never had a heat with a mate before, let alone two. It wasn’t uncommon for bonded pairs involving omegas to go years without sharing a heat – they were strenuous times, and deeply personal. Some omegas didn’t personally identify as an omega, so suppressants were necessary, and heats were not. Some omegas, like Lance, chose to personally suppress them for convenience’s sake. It wasn’t a big deal, at least not to him.

There had been one time with Keith, though. When it had been just them. It was the first heat off a long time of suppressants, so it had been relatively short. It was also the first heat Keith had ever experienced with an omega. Lance fondly remembered it as an awkward, but immensely pleasurable time. It had happened a while after Keith had marked him, and had been completely Lance’s decision. Keith obviously hadn’t been against it.

But it was different now, and not just because there was another alpha and different dynamics. This heat wouldn’t be like that one – Lance had been younger then, only just edging out of the last throes of puberty. His cycle had been all over the place. It was a normal heat – normal by medical standards, given the situation – but there had been no pre-heat, and he hadn’t been ovulating. Most teenage omegas had heats like that; they were sometimes called dry heats, but Lance liked to think they were just tamer than a fully-fledged heat.

This one would be a fully-fledged heat. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Especially when he woke up.

A whiny sound left his throat as he shifted on the bed. His thighs were wet with slick, and he was suddenly very glad he’d slept on his stomach and not his back. He sat upright and reached a hand back to pull his sticky pants and underwear away from his skin. “Ugh…” 

As much of a mess slick could be, it was there for a reason: he was horny. Lance licked his dry lips and tentatively pressed a finger against his hole. A flutter went through his stomach. Okay, okay, no more of that. He took his hand away and wiped it on his clothes. He needed a drink and then he needed to fix his nest and then he needed his alphas. 

Firstly, he drained what was left in the water bottle. Keeping hydrated was important, and he felt a little more satisfied knowing he’d drunk as much water as food he’d ate. The next thing was his nest; he straightened blankets, threw stained clothes across the room, added a few more jackets from the closet. He straightened the pillows too, more than glad that he’d convinced his mates to let him put as many on the bed as he’d wished when they’d moved in. Next on his self-appointed list was alphas.

Just thinking about them had that flutter going through his stomach again. He put his hands between his thighs and squeezed his knees together. He hadn’t changed his pants because they were already wet, but he could feel the spot spreading. His body was pleasantly warm. Not heat warm, but close enough. 

He cleared his throat. “Shiro?” He tried. His voice came out quieter than he expected, so he cleared his throat again. “Shiro. Keith.”

Talking was hard, but he heard footsteps. One set was noticeably more hurried, if footsteps could be hurried. Neither one of the alphas opened the door, though Lance thought that Keith was aching to.

“Lance, are you alright?” Shiro asked.

Lance only whimpered. His alpha’s voice made him squirm. He hoped Shiro would get the message, and thankfully, he did. The doorknob twisted as the door opened, just a crack. Shiro peered in at him. Lance gave him a pitiful look.

Shiro pushed the door open wider, and entered with a comforting croon. He didn’t enter the bed or touch the nest, but he did lean across to press his palm against Lance’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

Lance just looked at him. He couldn’t find the words to speak, not with Shiro’s warm skin pressed against his. He leaned into the touch, whimpering. He wanted to relieve the warmth in his stomach, but his nest wasn’t one-hundred percent complete. “I- I need more-” His eyes darted back towards the half-finished box of protein bars and the empty water bottle on the bedside table.

“Alright, don’t worry,” Shiro said. He trailed his hands down Lance’s neck and shoulders, making him shiver, before he guided Lance back to the head of the bed. “Just rest, okay? I’ll duck out now and get some.”

“Enough for three,” Lance said.

“I know,” Shiro assured him. His hand was still on Lance’s face as he turned to face Keith. “You stay here and watch over him.”

Keith looked uneasy and restless, like he wanted to both come closer and edge away for fear of intruding. “Is that-?”

“It’s okay,” Shiro cut him off, but it wasn’t unkindly. “Just remember what I told you, alright? You’ll be fine. I trust you with our omega.”

Lance was startled by the realisation that as much as Shiro was caring for him in this situation, he was doing the exact same thing for Keith. The younger alpha had never experienced anything like what Lance was exhibiting, and his omega behaviours were unfamiliar and maybe a little worrying. Knowing that Keith was nervous struck up a surge of protective instincts. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Shiro said, as he donned one of the only jackets left in the cupboard. He gave Keith a pointed look. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t approve of.”

It was a gentle command, but even Lance knew what it truly meant: don’t challenge the dominant alpha by making a move on the omega when he wasn’t there. Keith didn’t seem too offended by it as he nodded. Shiro pressed a long kiss to Lance’s forehead, and then dropped one on Keith’s too, before he left. 

Keith edged closer to the bed, giving Lance a longing look. Shiro must have told him not to enter an omega’s nest without permission. Lance gave him it by moving over a little, leaving space for the young alpha beside him. Keith scrambled into the nest in the most ungraceful way Lance had ever seen and shoved his nose against Lance’s neck.

“You smell so good,” he groaned, his fingers clenching in Lance’s shirt. It took him a moment to compose himself. “Are you okay?”

Lance nodded. It was taking all his willpower not to beg for Keith to fuck him. He knew it would feel good, knew it would make the ache in his stomach go away. He tried to focus on something else, and weakly asked, “Is the nest okay…?”

“It’s good,” Keith said, without pause, “perfect. Is that my good jacket?”

“Yeah… sorry…”

“Don’t apologise, it’s fine,” Keith said, though he did sound a little off-put by its presence. It really was his favourite jacket. He didn’t try to take it away. Shiro had probably told him not to do that, too. 

Doubt swirled in Lance’s mind. “Are you sure the nest is okay?”

“Yes.” Keith pushed Lance down against the mattress, and laid half on top of him, his leg tossed across Lance’s. “It’s comfortable. It smells nice. And there’s room for all of us.”

Lance let out a deep, flustered breath, and nodded. He was relieved that his alpha liked the nest – some deeply rooted, omega instinct was immediately satisfied by the praise – and he was flustered by the way Keith had manhandled him so easily. It wasn’t like he was weak, and he was even a few centimetres taller than Keith, but there was no doubt in his mind that Keith was physically stronger than him.

“You smell good,” Keith told him again. It was a confession whispered against his neck, right above his scent glands and his bond mark, a perfect impression of Keith’s teeth. 

Lance couldn’t help but whimper. One alpha in his nest was already driving him crazy, and he wasn’t even in heat yet. He turned his face towards Keith’s, breathing in his scent. He’d always had trouble putting a name to Keith’s scent, something he didn’t have with his other mate. Shiro smelt like freshly washed sheets and sweet coffee and handsome cologne, the type Lance couldn’t pull off but someone with shoulders as broad as Shiro’s could. 

Keith’s scent was… it reminded him of something spicy, but not overwhelming. Not sweet, but not savoury. Not musky. It was masculine, a little like smoke from a campfire, a little crisp like midnight during the dead of winter. Under all that was the scent of the cologne he liked to wear, something that had drawn Lance to him before he’d even seen Keith approaching. He liked it. Liked it a little too much, probably.

“I was worried about you today,” Keith told him. “When you didn’t answer the phone.”

“Sorry,” Lance said again.

“Don’t apologise,” Keith reminded him. “It wasn’t your fault. I was just worried. You looked really sick this morning, I didn’t know it was…” He didn’t need to say the words to get his point across.

“I didn’t know either,” Lance said. 

“It’s okay,” Keith said. He paused, and lifted a hand to drive his fingers through Lance’s hair. “It’s not a bad thing.”

Lance whimpered again, and pressed his knees together. Keith’s blunt nails gently scratched at the back of his head, keeping him still. Keith shifted, dragging him closer with subtle, strong movements until Lance was curled against him. It left Lance in a position where he could clearly feel how affected by his scent Keith was, and that only made his stomach curl even more.

Keith soothed a hand down his back. He could probably smell Lance’s slick. He felt tense, his body wound tight, like he was debating whether or not he was willing to disobey Shiro’s command. In the end he wouldn’t – they both had too much respect and trust in Shiro’s decisions regarding them to do that – but it was still a tempting thought. Keith settled for impatiently touching Lance, a hand in his hair, the other finding its place in the inviting gap between the small of Lance’s back and the low-riding hem of his pants.

It was quiet for a while. Comfortable. There was still some sort of simmering tension between them, but there was a mutual agreement between them that the only thing that would break it would be Shiro, so nothing happened. 

“Are you still okay with this?” Keith asked. “Spending your heat with us, I mean.”

While it was a polite question, it spared an irrational fear of abandonment in Lance. He whined pitifully, and clutched at Keith’s shirt. 

Keith’s fingers tightened in his hair. “I’m not going,” he said. “I’m just saying that if you suddenly decide you don’t want this, it’s okay. That’s all.”

Lance pressed his nose under Keith’s chin, his eyes closed. Keith had always been a bit rough in bed, but Lance liked it. The slight pull in his hair was grounding. 

Shiro returned a short while later. His arrival was announced by the sound of the front door and the rustling of the recyclable bag they used to carry groceries. Shiro didn’t bother taking anything to the kitchen, and instead brought it all to the bedroom. He cast a critical glance at Keith, no doubt smelling how heavily Keith’s scent saturated the room, but Keith had followed his directions, so he gave the younger alpha a satisfied nod.

Keith took it as permission to put his lips on Lance. His teeth nipped under Lance’s jaw, making him tilt his head back, his neck open and vulnerable. Keith’s kisses never started gentle, and this time wasn’t an exception. He was rough and dominant, his hands pinning Lance down where he wanted him, lips kissing bruises along Lance’s previously unmarked skin. Saliva cooled in his wake, and the sudden sensations of it all made Lance cry out, his body twitching. 

It was so much so quickly that it was almost too much. Almost. 

“Keith,” Shiro warned, as Lance’s aroused scent bloomed. “Give him a moment to check what I’ve brought. It has to be good enough for at least five days.”

Keith backed off with an impatient growl and a withering look sent Shiro’s way. Lance dragged his eyes over to the bags, where Shiro was steadily unpacking everything onto and into the bedside table, easily within reach from the bed. He had omega protein bars and packaged snacks, and normal stuff for all secondary genders. There was a case of bottled water with too many bottles for Lance to count in his state, and he even spotted a couple packages of wet wipes. The unscented kind.

“It’s good,” Lance crooned, pleasure blossoming in his chest. His alphas were proving themselves to be worthy, and it pleased him greatly. He was slipping further and further into pre-heat, almost enough to mistake it for the heat itself, but not quite enough. Not for another twelve hours or so, probably.

“Good,” Shiro said. He went from Shiro-the-responsible-man to Shiro-the-alpha in a single moment, almost so fast that Lance wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been watching Shiro unblinkingly. Shiro’s eyes went hooded and dark as he shrugged off his jacket, shoes and socks. He didn’t wait for permission to join the nest; he didn’t need it.

Lance crooned again as Shiro leaned over them, trying to entice him further into the nest. Shiro leaned down to claim his lips. He acted roughly, but there was an undercurrent of gentleness that came from rationality and experience, two things he had over both of them. Lance melted under his affections, whining. Shiro obsessively scented him, rubbing his nose through Lance’s hair and down his neck, covering him in his scent. He shifted over to do the same thing to Keith, but was met with a clipped growl. He growled back.

“Sorry,” Keith said, his voice a flustered rush. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay,” Shiro soothed. He affectionately scented Keith, who softened under his careful touches. “Just instinct.”

Keith rumbled deep in his throat. He was still young, still affected by very basic instincts. Shiro was good at reminding him to be himself. Keith seemed to appreciate it a lot. Feeling a rush of fondness, Lance reached for Keith’s hand, and clutched it tightly. Keith had always been a fan of wearing these edgy, fingerless gloves, so feeling his warm skin was a nice sensation. 

“What do you want, Lance?” Shiro asked.

Lance gave Shiro a pleading look. He didn’t want to play games. It became apparent that Keith didn’t want to, either. He slid his arm under Lance’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Haven’t you made him wait long enough?” Keith said. A teasing glint had come to his eyes as he trailed his hand down Lance’s chest, his fingers stopping to curl in the waistband at the front of his pants. Lance squirmed.

Shiro’s eyes followed Keith’s hand. A flush was rising in his cheeks. He clearly knew what Lance wanted, but he was seeking consent. Lance’s hurried nod granted it.

“I think perhaps he has waited long enough,” Shiro said. “Have you been good, Lance?”

“I have,” he said, with a huffing whine. “Please, alpha.”

Shiro hushed him, his scent swelling in the room. His hands slowly swept down Lance’s chest to grip his hips, keeping him from squirming too much. He leaned down to kiss Lance again. “Don’t worry, baby boy, we’ll take care of you.”

Lance shivered. The names always had him weak at the knees. Shiro had always known where Lance’s weak points where, had always known what to say to get Lance to react the way he wanted. “Please…”

Keith’s fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Lance’s pants, wiggling under his boxers. He pressed his mouth against Lance’s neck and licked a line across the bond mark he’d left against Lance’s skin. He was pressing closer, trying to find a space amongst them. “Lance, your scent…”

“It’s riveting, isn’t it?” Shiro murmured against Lance’s lips, though the question was directed at Keith. 

Keith nodded. He rubbed his fingers against Lance’s cock, making him cry out, his back arching. Pleasure raced up his spine as slick stained his thighs. Keith watched his reactions with fiercely intense eyes. He kissed Lance when Shiro pulled back, hardly giving Lance a chance to catch his breath. His rough kisses made Lance pant; Keith’s teeth nipped at his lower lip, and his tongue pushed its way in. Shiro, not one to be left out, pressed his face against Lance’s neck, his teeth finding his own bond mark on Lance’s skin. 

Lance whimpered, his voice high and pitchy. Keith impatiently pushed down the hem of his pants and underwear, exposing his cock. Lance wouldn’t say he was small, and while omegas definitely weren’t as big as alphas, he liked to think he was at least average. Keith rubbed under the head, spreading the liquid that beaded in the slit around to ease his grip. Lance’s fingers scrabbled at his chest, his head thrown to the side. 

“Oh, already so hard, little omega?” Shiro rumbled, his eyes darkening. “What a good boy we have, Keith.”

Keith hummed, too distracted by what he was doing with his hand. He jacked Lance off like they were still horny teenagers, his fist tight, his movements fast. He was bringing Lance right to the edge way too fast.

Shiro’s hands pushed at Lance’s shirt, lifting it up to his neck to expose his belly and chest. His nipples were hard and sensitive, and the cool air of the room did little to help that. Shiro rubbed his hands across Lance’s skin, paying special attention to his dark nipples. The contrast between his flesh hand and his prosthetic was maddening.

“K-Keith, alpha, I’m-” Lance let out a breathy gasp, his stomach clenching. He was fixated by the sight of his cock disappearing in Keith’s hand. “Keith-!”

Keith turned his head to press his lips against Lance’s ear. “Won’t you be a good boy for me, Lance?”

The raspy whisper was enough to send him over the edge. Lance choked on a cry as he came, back arching, head thrown back. White painted his stomach. It was like time slipped from his grip, and when he came to, he was gasping and shivering, waves of pleasure still wracking his body. “Alpha,” he whimpered.

“Shh,” Shiro whispered. “You’re so pretty Lance. Did Keith make you feel good?”

Lance nodded frantically.

“He’s a good alpha to you, isn’t he? Knows how to make you feel good.”

“Yes,” he breathed. 

Keith rumbled at the praise, his hips jerking forwards to press against Lance’s thigh. Lance wasn’t the only one affected by praise; hearing it come from their dominant alpha must have pleased Keith greatly. It pleased Lance too, even if it wasn’t aimed at him. 

“Feel better?” Shiro asked, as he watched Lance come down from his high.

“Not fair,” Lance wheezed, his head turned to the side. “You’re already teasing me again.”

Shiro flattened his hands against Lance’s chest. Now that Lance had stopped squirming so much, he was free to sit across Lance’s thighs, naturally taking a position above the two of them. “You’re too easy to tease,” Shiro said.

Lance huffed, his cheeks puffing out. He lifted a thigh to rub against Shiro’s cock, his eyes darkening when he found it hard and waiting. Shiro rolled his hips, grinding down on Lance’s thigh. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips. If Lance hadn’t still been hard, that look would have done the job for him. 

“Up for more then,” Shiro discerned, smirking. “Will you take this off for me, pretty boy?”

He was pulling at Lance’s shirt, so Lance sat up, and allowed Shiro to draw it up over his head. He moved up onto his knees to kiss Shiro, his fingers pushing up the hem of Shiro’s shirt. Shiro moved his hands down Lance’s back, his fingers slipping under his pants to cup his ass. 

The bed shifted as Keith clambered to his knees, plastering himself against Lance’s back. He reached around Lance’s waist to push his pants down; he was still exposed, but he hadn’t really noticed until his pants and underwear were around his knees, leaving air to cool against the slick covering his skin. He whimpered against Shiro’s lips, his nails digging into Shiro’s waist. 

“Take them off,” Shiro ordered Keith.

Keith complied. He somehow managed to wrestle all of Lance’s clothes completely off him, and took his shirt off, too. His bare skin was hot. Lance twisted around to kiss him, positively melting under Keith’s impatient affections. Keith’s tongue pushed its way back into Lance’s mouth, stealing his breath. 

Shiro shucked off his shirt and undid his belt. The click of it made a thread of excitement go through him. His hands wandered down to Keith’s pants too, tugging at his belt. Keith got the hint and took it off. Fabric rustled and belts made muffled noises against the carpeted floor. Lance stopped Shiro’s shirt from following them over the edge of the bed to instead add it to his nest. Keith used his to wipe Lance’s stomach clean before tossing it away, not that that would do any good in the long run.

“How far do you want to go?” Shiro asked, as he laid Lance back down against the bed. “We can just focus on making you feel good, if you want.”

Lance knew that Shiro was trying to find his boundaries before he became too mindless, but he struggled to gather his thoughts, wishing his alphas would fuck him already. “All the way,” he said. “Please.”

Keith pressed into the gap between Shiro and Lance to kiss him again. Despite his rashness, he’d always asked for Lance’s consent, and never done anything Lance was uncomfortable with. The difference between him and Shiro, however, was that Keith was impatient, and he didn’t ask Lance to give permission more than once (though he did stop as soon as Lance asked him too; he really was a good alpha). 

Shiro had removed the remainder of his clothes, leaving him bare to Lance’s hungry gaze. He had a body that most people were envious over, even if he was covered in scars. It was of Lance’s strong opinion that the scars made him even more perfect, just because they were his. 

He sat up again, drawn in by Shiro’s heady scent and the sight of Shiro’s hard cock. His lips found one of the scars criss-crossing Shiro’s ribs, and he couldn’t help but trace it with his tongue, lower and lower until scar blended into smooth skin and Shiro’s cock bobbed against his throat. Shiro growled, his fingers fisting in Lance’s hair. Lance’s eyes darted up to him. God, that look… Shiro’s stare made him whimper.

A tongue touched his cheek. Lance startled, pulling away from Shiro’s captivating stare to find himself face-to-face with Keith, who wasted no time in stealing his attention. Lance whimpered again as Keith kissed him, biting at his lips hard enough to make them swell. Lance jerked away to gasp as Shiro pulled at his hair, growling. There was a matching growl from Keith, but it wasn’t challenging. When Lance glanced at him again, he saw that Shiro had twisted his fingers through Keith’s hair too, and was forcing him to go where he wanted. 

Like usual, it made something hot and slick coil in Lance’s stomach. Keith didn’t often let himself be manhandled or ordered around by Shiro, but sometimes in bed he did. Partly because he knew Lance liked to see his alphas together, and partly because he did like it himself sometimes. Mostly for the former reason, though. 

Keith clearly knew what Shiro wanted and got straight to business. He flattened his tongue against the side of Shiro’s cock, his eyes closed. Lance made a punched-out noise, his face heating. Keith was downright handsome any day of the week, but there was just something incredibly arousing about the sight of him sucking Shiro’s cock that made Lance twice as breathless as usual. Keith knew it, too – he opened his eyes to stare at Lance dead on as he took the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth. 

“Lance,” Shiro said, his voice edging on an order, “you too.”

He complied. Shiro’s cock was large, even for an alpha, and there was more than enough to share. Still, Lance went right for Keith’s mouth, whining for attention. Keith obligingly pulled away to let Lance take his place. Shiro’s cock was still slick with Keith’s saliva. Lance bobbed his head, delighted by Shiro’s small grunts. He could take all of Shiro if he was relaxed enough, but he was too keyed up for that tonight. 

When Keith grew tired of licking Shiro’s shaft, he kissed the corner of Lance’s mouth, and fought his way to Lance’s place. This time Lance let him and instead kissed whatever he could reach of Keith’s mouth. If Shiro’s continued grunts were anything to go by, he certainly liked it.

“That’s enough, Keith,” Shiro suddenly said, as he pulled Keith’s head back. Keith winced, but didn’t complain. His seeking glance up at Shiro matched Lance’s. Shiro gave them both a coy smile. “Why don’t you prepare our pretty omega, instead? Wouldn’t you like that?”

Keith smirked. It was a handsome look on his swollen lips.

Lance whined. He couldn’t have sounded more pleading if he tried.

Shiro drew Lance up against him as Keith shifted away. Lance clutched at Shiro’s strong arms, and repeated his pleading whine. His elevated position had slick leaking down his thighs. “Shiro,” he whimpered.

The alpha only rumbled at him, his large hands travelling down Lance’s spine to rest on his ass. He spread Lance’s cheeks, ignoring Lance’s surprised gasp, just as Keith’s fingers pressed against his entrance.

“You’re so wet,” Keith crooned. He pressed against Lance’s back, nipping at his ear. One finger pressed inside. “We’ve barely touched you.”

“Can’t help it,” he wheezed. “Touch me more.”

“With pleasure,” Keith purred. He pushed a second finger into Lance without warning, knowing Lance liked the stretch. “Does this feel good, Lance? Do you like my fingers in you?”

Lance nodded, frantic. “Feels good,” he said. Keith shifted closer, pressing his fingers in further, and finally found Lance’s prostate. Lance cried out, trembling. He rubbed his nose under Shiro’s chin, saturating himself in Shiro’s heady scent. “Shiro,” he whined again.

“Don’t plead for me, baby,” Shiro said, as he squeezed Lance’s hips. “It’s Keith making you feel good now, isn’t it? Hmm? He knows just where to touch you, doesn’t he? Knows all the right places. He’s a perfect alpha, isn’t he?

“Yes,” Lance moaned, as Keith gave him a third finger. He could feel Keith’s cock resting against his ass more insistently, and Keith’s breathes in his ear were turning hot and laboured. “More, Keith. I want more.”

“So pushy,” Keith muttered. His nose nudged along Lance’s neck, prompting him to tilt it, exposing his scent glands. “Aren’t you happy with anything I give you?”

Lance huffed at the obvious teasing, and looped an arm back around Keith’s shoulders, forcing him closer. “I want more,” he demanded. He thought that if he hadn’t of sounded so breathless that perhaps his words would have come off stronger, but it didn’t matter. “My alpha always gives me everything he has.” 

It was meant to be teasing, but Keith immediately puffed up with pride at that, his eyes hooded. His expression said _damn right I do_ more than words could have. 

Lance tensed up as Keith started stretching him in earnest. Every couple of moments his fingers would brush against his prostate, sending breathy gasps spilling from his lips. Shiro watched on in silent approval, his eyes focused on where Keith’s fingers disappeared into Lance. He never seemed to have to touch Lance to know when he was loose enough. Maybe it was the way Lance melted, or maybe it was the way Keith suddenly became more restless, lifting his fingers to his mouth to taste Lance like he was starving. Whatever it was, Shiro never failed to notice it.

He let out a growl as Keith went to line himself up against Lance’s entrance. Lance felt more than ready to take either of them, and whined when neither made a move to.

This certain fight was one they’d danced around before, and it was one Keith would lose, like usual. It was mostly instinct that drove Keith to challenge Shiro, but it was rationality that pulled him back. For Lance’s sake, he never questioned Shiro’s dominance. Shiro never let him feel left out when they were together, so maybe that helped sway Keith’s instincts a little. An attentive alpha was one that any person, regardless of gender, could admire.

“Turn around, Lance,” Shiro said. He didn’t wait for Lance to gather his wits about him before turning Lance himself, urging him to present. He ended up with his face tucked against Keith’s legs, on his knees, his ass facing Shiro – right where his alpha wanted him. “Keith has been good for you, making you all loose and ready for me. Don’t forget to make him feel good, baby.”

That was something Lance was more than willing to do. He pressed his hands against Keith’s thighs, his tongue poking out to wet his lips. When he pressed a little harder, Keith’s thighs spread, and he settled back on them, his hands coming to rest in Lance’s hair. 

Keith wasn’t as big as Shiro, but he was bigger than Lance, and Lance loved his cock. It reached all the right places and tasted nice and he knew that Keith liked that he liked it, which made him like it _more._ He didn’t waste any times before sucking Keith down as far as he could, moaning with pleasure. Keith sucked in a sharp breath as Lance swallowed around his cock, his fingers tightening in Lance’s hair. Keith had the nicest hands, and having them anywhere on him delighted Lance beyond measure.

Shiro leaned over him, pressing Lance’s chest harder into the mattress. “Good boy,” he crooned, his breath ghosting over the back of Lance’s neck. “Make your alpha feel good.”

Lance moaned again. He renewed his efforts, sliding Keith’s cock in an out of his mouth just how he knew Keith liked. He used his fingers to stroke what his mouth couldn’t reached and focused on the head, pressing and licking and sucking where Keith was the most sensitive. He could feel Keith’s thighs shaking under his hands.

Shiro’s fingers pressed into his entrance, testing how well Keith had stretched him. He seemed to like what he found, and only spent a few torturous moments scissoring his fingers in Lance before leaning back to line up his cock. “Still with me, Lance?”

Lance nodded as best he could around his mouthful.

Shiro rumbled, pleased, and slowly pressed forwards. There was some resistance, but Lance relaxed when Shiro put his hand on the small of his back. He whimpered when the head popped in, pulling off of Keith’s cock to suck in several gasping breaths. 

“Alpha,” he whined, “alpha, please.”

Shiro took his time spreading Lance open on his cock. When he finally, finally bottomed out, Lance felt his whole body tremble. He was going to come any moment and neither one of his alphas had touched his cock. 

“Don’t come yet, Lance,” Shiro ordered, like he could read Lance’s mind. He grasped Lance’s hips and gave a testing thrust. “Be a good boy for me, okay?”

“I will,” Lance whined. His nails dug into Keith’s thighs, and when Keith’s cock slapped against his cheek, he got back to work. His alphas were making him feel good, and he wanted to return the favour. He took Keith’s cock back into his mouth and suckled at the head, his eyes lifting to Keith’s. The alpha looked ruined, face red and sweaty. The confident and steady look in his eyes, however, told Lance exactly who was in control, and it wasn’t him.

Shiro thrust in again, grunting. “So tight,” he said appraisingly, “even though Keith stretched you real good.”

Lance flushed, pleased that his alpha enjoyed his body. He arched his back, feeling drunk on the scents of his alphas. If this was what his pre-heat was like, he could only imagine what his real heat would be.

Shiro started to pick up the pace. He barely gave Lance a chance to focus on Keith before he was pulling Lance back on his cock, somehow rough and gentle at the same time. Lance would have bruises – he always did with Shiro, despite Shiro trying to be gentle; he _encouraged_ it – but they were lovingly placed, always carefully measured for anything that was too much. For Lance, it could never be enough.

“Harder, Shiro,” he panted, as he laid his head against Keith’s thigh. Keith traced Lance’s spit-damp lips with his thumb, looking enthralled. 

Shiro growled, sounding more alpha than ever. He dragged Lance back on his cock with more force, almost to the point where Lance’s knees slipped out from under him. Lance cried out as Shiro’s cockhead pushed against his prostate, over and over. The stretch burned but it was so good. Lance would never stop enjoying the feeling of Shiro’s cock splitting him open. God, what would his knot feel like? He wanted to know so badly he almost started begging for it.

But it would wait for his heat. He just wanted to enjoy what he was being given.

“Feel good, baby?” Shiro said, as he squeezed Lance’s hips just the way Lance liked. “Can you feel my cock moving in you?”

“Yes!” Lance cried. He reached back a hand to claw at Shiro’s fingers before taking a hold of his wrist, wanting contact. “Please, alpha, feels so- so good, ah!”

Shiro growled, his pace increasing. The room was filled with the obscene squelching of the place where their bodies met, and the slap of skin against skin. Shiro leaned across him to kiss Keith, and soon enough the wet sounds of their tongues joined the fray.

It was too much for Lance. His body tensed, and his fingers tightened around Shiro’s wrist. “Shiro- Shiro, ah, I’m going-!”

“Come for me, baby,” Shiro said, as he clasped a hand around the back of Lance’s neck, squeezing ever so slightly. “Be a good boy and come for your alphas.”

Lance did. His breath caught in his throat, body going stiff, everything tightening. He must have wailed or been completely silent, he couldn’t tell, as pleasure streamed through him. Shiro pressed up against his back, thrusting his cock in as far as he could as he watched Lance ride out the waves of his orgasm. Stickiness splattered across the sheets and his stomach. 

His ears were ringing when he finally came back to his senses. Shiro was grunting into his neck, his arms wound tight around Lance’s shoulders, crushing him against his chest. With a few short, sharp thrusts, he came, his teeth latching onto the back of Lance’s neck as he did. Warmth spread through Lance as he felt Shiro’s release join the mess between his thighs. Only when Shiro’s teeth left his skin did he realise that Keith still hadn’t come, so he opened his mouth and looked up at Keith, inviting him to do whatever he wished.

Keith bit his lip as he started to jerk himself off. Shiro eventually lifted his head to watch, and with a knowing glint in his eye, he grabbed Lance’s jaw and gently pried it open even further. That was all it took for Keith to come. It splattered across Lance’s waiting tongue and dripped down his chin. He liked to feel messy, but couldn’t help but swallow it, and lick his lips.

A deeply satisfied feeling sunk into his bones knowing that his alphas were both pleased. He collapsed onto the bed, his hips pleasantly sore and shaky. Shiro slowly pulled out, watching the way Lance’s entrance gaped around his cock. Slick and come dripped out. 

“Lance?” Shiro questioned, as he reached for a spare shirt from the nest to wipe Lance’s face clean. 

“I’m good,” Lance croaked. His voice was raspy from overusing his throat. “Feels good.”

Shiro kissed his cheek, and nuzzled against his hair. He gave Keith the same treatment, despite Keith’s huff. “I’m going to grab a washcloth, you stay here.”

“’Kay.” Wasn’t like he could move anyway. He didn’t think he was going to get up at all until his heat hit at this rate. 

Shiro left the nest, careful not to disturb any of the fabrics. He probably could have knocked them all off and Lance wouldn’t have cared.

Keith gently brushed strands of hair out of Lance’s eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked. It was a simple enough question, but Lance knew it was Keith’s way of making sure he was really okay with everything that had happened. Their sex was always intense, but heat was a new added element. As nerve-wracking as it could be for Lance, it was likely the same for his alphas. He would be almost completely incapacitated while in heat, utterly vulnerable and desperate for their attention. 

He had faith in them, though. 

“I’m good,” he eventually managed to say. “Are you okay?”

Keith hummed. He was still covered in his own mess and likely a lot of Lance’s, but he didn’t seem to mind. He bundled up Lance in his arms and rested his cheek against Lance’s head, content. “You smell good,” he said.

Lance smiled. “Do I?”

Keith hummed again. “You smell like Shiro.”

“You, too?”

Keith rubbed his cheek through Lance’s hair and released a wave of pheromones. “Now you do,” he said.

Lance laughed, and nuzzled under Keith’s chin. “You’re a good alpha, Keith,” he said. 

Keith kissed him in lieu of an answer, twice as gentle and tentative as usual.

Shiro returned with several cloths and an intent to wipe both of his mates clean. Keith growled and grumbled but accepted the treatment, knowing Shiro was just looking out for him. He kissed Shiro once to apologise for his rough noises, but Shiro only chuckled. He’d said before that he didn’t mind Keith’s moments of aggression because it meant he was healthy and looking out for his mates. That was something Shiro knew how to handle.

“Drink some water, and then we’ll get some rest, okay?” Shiro said, as he passed over bottles of water. Lance nodded and allowed one of the bottles to be pressed against his lips. He was too tired to do anything for himself.

Shiro spread a fresh sheet over the bed, guiding Lance and Keith to move onto it before either fell asleep. Lance curled up between his two mates, sated and eased. Keith pressed against his back, uncaring that he was still stark naked. Shiro had put on boxers at some point. He laid on Lance’s other side, and stretched his arm over the both of them.

“Get some rest, Lance,” Shiro coaxed, as Lance let out a tired, inquiring trill. “We’ll talk when we wake up.”

“Okay,” Lance mumbled sleepily. He closed his eyes and slumped against Keith’s chest, and waited until Shiro tucked them both in closer before closing his eyes.

He really couldn’t have ever wished for better alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)   
> 


End file.
